


Living Lands

by Ilthit



Series: Porn Battle XIV: Fiery Fourteen Submissions [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Porn Battle, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having fun and making babies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Lands

Sam and Rosie had thirteen children because they wanted thirteen children. It was always up to Rosie, and Sam didn't enquire too deeply into the ways she had to make sure there wasn't a baby in a year when they were renovating Bag End or they would be away from home too much, but they talked about it and, like in all things, he did exactly as she asked.

Besides, as much as he liked making babies, he liked just as much just to make his Rosie shiver and squirm with pleasure, and that didn't call for anything more than his fingers and his mouth, sometimes a litany of secret promises whispered in her ear. Thirteen children, and she still grabbed at him with all the ardour of a tweenager rolling about in the hayloft.

Sam would not have missed her for all the glory of the Undying Lands, and hadn't.


End file.
